It is common for outdoor cables to include an armor layer for protection from rodent attack, crush, and/or for providing a robust cable design. The armor is typically formed from a tape such as a metallic (e.g. steel) or nonmetallic (e.g. plastic) or combinations thereof. It can be difficult and time consuming for the craft to remove the armor to access the optical fibers within the fiber optic cable without damaging the fibers. Additionally, injury can result if the craftsman does not exercise care when opening the armor to access the optical fibers. Further, for armored cables having a polymer jacket extruded over the surface of the cable armor, the jacket must be cut away before the armor can be accessed. Removing the jacket section from armored fiber optic cables adds time to an already time-intensive and expensive access process.